Kiss Kiss Fall In Love
by funnibubbley
Summary: Tsuhigi Hisae is training to be a skilled fighter, but what she doesn’t know is that she’s a target and the CIA is watching her. Maybe losing the scholarship to Fujioka Haruhi probably wasn’t the most adequate of positions. MoriOC HaniOC R&R .
1. Last Springtime

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC **

**Title: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love**

**Author: funnibubbley**

**Parings: MoriOC HaniOC **

**Characters:**

_**Tsuhigi Hisae & Li Nagisa  
**_

**Song That I Was Listening to While Writing This: One Word by Elliot Yamin**

* * *

Chapter 1: Last Springtime  


_"Hey idiot stop moping around like that." My best friends since childhood spoke to me. "Just because you didn't get that scholarship to that fancy rich school doesn't mean you aren't smart. There were other top schoolings that were perfect for your field of study. Even with the recommendation you got doesn't mean you wouldn't be applicable for any other school. You have plenty of schools waiting to accept you, don't be even more stupid than you already are and think about dropping out of high school before you even decide (of which you have no choice with me in your way) to go."_

_"Nagisa, I would think such horrible things! Why do think I always look upon the bad side even when I'm upset. Sure Ouran seemed like a really nice school to go to, but I have other options!" I said. Nagisa was my senior by one year and I thought I was usually a burden to the half American red haired girl. It was if she always had to babysit for me. We were both looking for prestigious high schools to go to, but we thought we'd go to different schools. I wasn't sure if it was natural and it had to do something with race, but Nagisa was a rather small person, coming out to about 4'9". I was about 5'6" so sometimes she acted as if she wasn't offended by any smart remark I make about it. _

_"Hisae?" Nagisa called my name and I turned to her. We were sitting in her bedroom and she kept her legs crossed while doing our projects over the break.  
_

_"Yes Nagi?" I responded giving her a silly grin looking up from my work.  
_

_"I just said that you idiot. Now wipe up those tears." she turned to mean, looking at me with her usually half-lidded eyes. She tapped me on the head with her pencil (she collects pencils) and I pressed my had to wear she tapped. I smiled and thought of why Kami-sama gave me such a great best friend. She handed me a tissue and looked at my face in disgust. I looked down and tore the tissues into pieces while daydreaming.  
_

_"Wipe up your nose you sloppy girl!" she said hitting me with her text book. _

_"NAGISA!!!"_

* * *

I was going over to Nagisa's apartment to study work with her. So far, our separation from each other was working so far. Although it was kind of lonely at times and I wasn't managing to make friends as easily as I thought I would. I was about to climb the steps when I met up with a guy at the end of the stairs in a blue uniform. He had short light brown hair and big bright brown eyes. I stared at the uniform for a moment and then the person. 

"Hey!" I shouted. The guy turned and looked at me and there was no sign of malice what so ever. I was at the foot of the stairs and he was at the top staring down at me lightly. "Do you go to Ouran Academy?!" I was so worked up about not getting in the school in the first place, I was hoping on day to at least meet the person I lost to. Maybe it was just chance or by luck...but I'm so glad I did.

Someone threw something at my head and I looked down to see what was thrown at me. 'A pencil...' I thought to myself. Bending down I picked it up to examine it before looking up. Nagisa was standing on the landing with her arms folded and her short hair hung loosely down to a little past her jawline.

"Moron, you're making too much noise. Disrupting other people and holding them back from entering their own homes." she looked down at me with me with her eyes slightly narrowed. I pouted at her and yelled back up to her, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Telling you about Fujioka-san would be a mere obstacle and it would be a ridged edge in the straight line of your studies. As it of course is or maybe a part of your educational theory, it is also clearly unethical and non useful to you. But if you wanted to know so badly you never brought up the conversation." she said. "I apologize for my friend's behavior Fujioka-san."

"It's alright Li-san." Fujioka said and I fumed at the way Nagisa was reacting so calmly to this.

"It's not alright! She took my chances of going to Ouran!" I yelled out. I watched Fujioka stand at the top of the stairs looking down at me.

"You tried for the scholarship for Ouran?" Fujioka asked me. I relaxed for the moment to at least give her an answer.

"Yes, it is the top rated school in Japan and it was on my prestigious high school list. Ouran was my number..." I stopped myself for a moment.

"Your number three on your list. You lost nothing to Fujioka-san. Think before you speak Hisae!" Nagisa said harshly to me. "You made it to the school that you listed as number one. Be grateful for what you get. Now go home!" Both of them left me on the floor at the end of the steps. I felt so lonely at that moment so I sunk to the ground and stared at my feet.

"Excuse me, are you lost my fair hime?" I looked up at a blonde haired guy standing over me. I was so startled I fell backwards and blushed.

"N-no..." I said to him. There were five other attractive guys standing behind him. But then again he was also very attractive as well.

* * *

**Notes: Hi people (and note skippers (I read your notes, even when you know/think people are looking/reading at it)) I don't know if you'll read this, but know I've given a lot of thought to this(just in case it sucks or something). I hope you enjoy the first chappie!**


	2. Weirdest Timing

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Date: 02/17/08 **

**Title: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love**

**Author: funnibubbley**

**Parings: MoriOCKyo HaniOC (might add other parings)  
**

**Characters:**

_**Tsuhigi Hisae & Li Nagisa  
**_

**Songs That I Was Listening to While Writing This: Butterflies by Sia and Sleep by Azure Ray**

* * *

Chapter 2: Weirdest Timing  


At that moment I never felt so lost, contradicting the fact I had told the handsome guy above me that I was not. I forced myself not to get distracted with his good looks and charming personality. He offered me a hand and I shoved it away. He looked taken aback and started sulking when I narrowed my eyes. He turned away dejectedly and at that exact moment I felt something cling to my leg as I stood up.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hani! What's your name?" he said. I resisted the cuteness and tried shaking him off, but it was very unfortunate my plan didn't work.

"I'm Tsuhigi Hisae." My voiced wavered as his glossy brown eyes looked up at me. I had a plan: I would scream out as loud as possible and then maybe Nagisa would come out to save me. Of course I had a two in ten billion chance, but at least it was more than one. Then again she probably might throw something at me and then tell me to shut up even at a moment like this. Time of Death; not sure that currently matters, at least the date was given.

I felt two people tugging at my hair. I looked to my left and my right and saw identical faces. Okay maybe this is the right timing. "NAGISA! NAGI-CHAN, SAVE ME!!!"

To her amusement, she was leaning over the landing staring down at me once again. I tried to make my way past them in an attempt to climb to the second story.

"Hisae, stop making yourself a comic." How she managed to keep a straight face was rather odd, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Nagi-chan!" Hani said enthusiastically, smiling up at the red head who glared back down at the rest of the host club members. Surprisingly Haruhi walked out his house wearing jeans, a t-shirt, BALLET FLATS AND A DRESS! I felt so confused.

"I thought you were a guy!!!" I said moving far away as possible from Fujioka-san and Nagisa. My head was starting to hurt. "You're a girl?!?!?!"

"Biologically speaking, yes I am." She told me. Wow, she lacked a lot of gender identification. As soon as her foot hit the ground, all of the guys who were harassing me were fusing with her. Telling her how cute she looked playing with her hair. Even some of the neighbors whispered about them happily.

"I hope you aren't envious." Nagisa said. I was too busy stuck in a trans so I merely shook my head no.

"I think I'll go home now." I said. Nagisa grabbed me and pulled me into her apartment room. Great...now I was stuck studying with her, I had a headache and those men seemingly interested me somehow. I wish I got all of their names. The two quiet dark haired guys in the back really caught my attention.

* * *

**Note: Well currently I don't have one right now...but somehow I feel like I'm ignoring the plot just a bit. It seems a little scattered and out of it, but I really don't mind. Maybe it's because of Hisae's loud personality in comparison to Nagisa's brash relaxed one. I find it rather contradicting to the least. So now I'll make character information, even though I'm sure I should have done this in the beginning.**

**XxXxXxX  
**

Name: Tsuhigi, Hisae-Mei

Birthday: August 17

Age: 16

Nationality: Half English and Half Japanese

Hair Color: Silver (adds pink and blue streaks)

Eye Color: Green

Alias: Hiha-chan or Holly Blythe

Horoscope: Leo

Height: 5'6" (66in. or 167cm.)

Blood Type: AB

Description: Hisae is a very cheerful, but eccentric girl which makes her seem more odd than she really is. Although she comes off as blunt and says stupid things (as a force of habit) during conversation. She lives with her Japanese mother in big seven room. Her mother is a doctor that works in one of the Ootori hospitals and is one of their top doctors. Hisae's mother keeps Hisae from knowing about her father by any means necessary because he works in the FBI in the United States. Hisae also has a twin sisters (Hinae/Hazel and Harue/Haven) that she does not know of because they live with their father in America. Hisae has always been curious of her father's whereabouts, until Kyoya actually tells her upon her request.

**Much of the plot has been given away sort of. I suppose this is my force of habit...**  


**XxXxXxX**

Name: Li, Hannah Mae Nagisa

Birthday: June 30

Age: 17

Nationality: Half Japanese and Half American

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue-Grey

Alias: Nagi-chan or Hannah

Horoscope: Cancer

Height: 4'9" (57in. or 144cm.)

Blood Type: A

Description: Nagisa is rather uptight and has a sort of Type A personality. Always stressing and worrying, but covers it up with anger. Her mother died giving birth to her and she is in fact an American Citizen. She lives with her grandmother because her father is also and FBI agent who is currently in the military. Both her parents are American, but her father is of Japanese decent (both his parents are Japanese) and chose to leave his daughter in the care of his mother. Nagisa lives next door to Fujioka Haruhi and they rarely talk to one another, but she is quite familiar with her friends. Nagisa is quick to act in dangerous situations where she cannot fend off someone on her own. According to her grandmother, Nagisa's mother was a infamous assassin when she moved to Japan. For the longest while, Nagisa has had a crush on Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but never admitted it to him.

**Well there are the characters all there. It's very unfortunate that I write so little...I'll try and write more. R&R...**  


* * *


	3. Sweet Visitations

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Date: 02/18/08 **

**Title: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love**

**Author: funnibubbley**

**Parings: MoriOCKyo HaniOC (might add other parings)  
**

**Characters:**

_**Tsuhigi Hisae & Li Nagisa  
**_

**Song That I Was Listening to While Writing This: Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet Visitations

It was Friday afternoon and I came home from school with my bag hanging loosely of my shoulder and my face caked with dirt. My hair was loose from the pony tail it was once in and my clothes were tattered and ripped. I had multiple scratches and bruises all over me. Paint and crayon markings, makeup spread all over my face and my Mary Jane shoes scratched and destroyed.

"Tadaima..." I grumbled stepping into my house. My nanny and maid came rushing over to the door fussing about the way I looked. They were tumbling over one another to reach me. I took a deep breath and looked at my options: A. Go back to school and get killed B. Find somewhere to run and hide C. Take it like an alien (not from earth). B sounded more appealing at the moment.

"Ittekimasu..." I said turning around only to crash into my grandfather's tall frame.

"Ojiisama!" I squeaked when lifted me up and threw me across his shoulder. He was very tall and rather strong for an old man. He used to be"I am seventeen years old and I demand to be treated as such!"

"You can't even treat yourself that age, how do you expect me to do such an explicit thing?" he said twirling me around.

"Ojiisama you pervert! Put me down." I threw punched, but he dodged them and I hit the air. Ojiisanwas a former kendo master and national champion in his days. Now and again he'd go back to the dojo and teach. When he came over (which was most of the time) he'd give me some excessive, brash training.

"Mama!" I screamed wildly. My long hair shook all over the place.

"Hisae stop your foolishness. Such unnecessary behavior! And what happened to you today. I just bought you your third uniform since the beginning of the semester. What constant fights must you pick everyday!" she said to me. She stood under Ojiisama with her arms crossed. She was in a dress suit so the only assumption I could make was that she came home from a business meeting at the Ootori Neurological Hospital. Don't ask me why they didn't simply have a general hospital. Everyone was equip to handle any situation given, but there were hospitals all over for different problems. Neurological, Endocrine, Muscular, etc. all of the unnecessary.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to go to the dojo today. I just finished two tests today, of which I know I aced, I had volunteered to take care of the children in Tsekino Section upon the elementary section's principal. Then those savages got clay and paint in my hair. The girls decided to make me "look prettier". Then the Sakujiro middle school student came in for "Brother/Sister Time" where the two sections are divided into E classes: 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 and then they let out the animals from the zoo section and had the dogs released on me. I had to feed the tiger and jumped in the cage to get my bracelet back. Then I had to run through the Hatsubana University Section and almost got killed by the Juniors by crossing their turf. And that is why I look the way I do. I'm only lucky that I know martial arts and have a superior stamina."

"Such a long story little girl." Ojiisan said. He was still holding me over his shoulder. "That just tells me you're getting rusty. Let's go to the dojo!"

* * *

"I don't feel like training!" I groaned. I was in my kendo uniform, sitting on my knees. I was a bit cleaned up know, but I still had bruises and scratches left. I begged Ojiisan to pick up Nagisa on the way. The only thing that stopped him from ever trying to kill me was Mama and Nagisa. Fortunately he feared them both. grabbed me by my ponytail and forced me to look back at him. 

"Ah, but I have someone I'd like you to meet." he said to me.

"Fight is more like it." Nagisa said from across the room. She was out in the garden sitting at the table beside the window. I pouted and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who?" I moaned out, stretching like a cat on the ground.

"Well it's more like two people. Current Kendo Champion and one who comes from a prestigious martial arts family. Although, both families are rather rich. I am in fact very close to their families, having trained their fathers when they were young boys." he bragged.

"You're old now. Get over yourself." I said standing and cracking some joints and stretching some more. He moved over to the door and opened it to reveal Hani and one of the tall dark haired guy I was fascinated with.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi." Ojiisan introduced to me. I stared screaming and wailing.

"NO! I don't like these people!" I cried. Ojiisan's eyebrows knitted together.

"I take it you've met." he said.

"Of course. Under the term that almost matches 'sexual harassment'." Nagisa spoke from outside.

"You wanted me to meet these people. I HATE YOU!" I screamed at her grandfather. He was holding me by my arms trying to pull me up onto my feet, but I released the weight at my knees so I couldn't stand unless I chose to.

"I apologize for her rudeness Takashi-san, Mitsukuni-san." Ojiisan said to them. He glared at me and shouted, "Get up!"

"I don't want to." I whimpered from his feet. I felt like a puppet being strangled.

* * *

**Notes: I find that I should start writing under Microsoft more so I don't keep losing my work when I have to log back in. T.T it's not working out as you can see by the facial expression. So now I have more to add in...(I'm starting to feel like those author's fillings in manga)**

**Schools:**

**Hisae- Attends the third most prestigious and rich school in Japan. Awatori Central is divided into four sections:**

**Elementary: Tsekino**

**_Principal: Kisawarino Take _**

Location: North  


**Junior High: Sakurijo **

**_Principal: Hakame Sukihe_**

Location: East**_  
_**

**Senior High: Nyobashi **

**_Principal: She_****_ Mamoru_**

Location: West**_  
_**

**University: Hatsubana **

**_Principal: Lee Hoshikara_**

Location: South**_  
_**

**The elementary and junior high spend combine free time and senior high and university are free to roam the campus. There are five classes for each grade, that are placed by social status (5 being the highest ranked class). This school frequently sends out scholarships to find who ranks for each level to pay for the university of that person's choice (Hatsubana is also an option (must pay twice as much to attend Hatsubana)). They must at least rank between 1 to 7 to attend their school.**

**Okay so that's all I can come up with...the notes (gomen) are longer than the story...so I'll continue a little bit more now...sorry for the inconvenience. I must be boring, but I tend to get that a lot. Maybe I'll come up with uniforms later on...**

* * *

I noted that Hani-san wasn't wearing any particular fight clothing, but the mysterious guy behind him was. Why he was so intriguing to me was rather odd at first. Everything about Morinozuka-san was so interesting, but so plain. Rather simple, where there was me. Very colorful. Wild grey colored hair with colored streaks (oh and recently I thought about trying yellow on!) and bright green eyes. He made me feel so stupid, because he looked so normal. 

I sunk to the ground when Ojiisan finally released my arms. My wrist stung and rosy marks could be seen rung around my wrists.

"Hisae meet your new tutor, national kendo champion and master. Morinozuka Takashi." Ojiisan told me. Somehow I was starting to get a bad feeling about **this** training session. If he's does martial arts, does that mean. 'Hani-sempai...' I though turning my attention to him. He looks so young, but looks are always so deceiving. I can't believe he's a master in martial arts, but that's when I realized why his name was so familiar. The Haninozuka and Morinozuka family were told in martial arts...I had heard of them at one time in Nyobashi.

Morinozuka-san placed his hand behind him and gripped his shinai and looked down at me with demeaning eyes. I guess he was almost like a ninja. Never show your enemy you true emotions, they read you like a book.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized he had taken out the shinai and almost hit me. In enough time I quickly dodged it by flipping back, but I slipped and my shoulder grazed the ground. Shakily I pulled myself up in a limp.

"You could at least give a little more warning." I said standing up. I was still clutching my shoulder rather tightly and something told me that it would be black-and-blue by tomorrow morning.

"Rule #1: The predator never tells his prey when he strikes." Ojiisan said from on the platform above us. This wasn't the kind of day I planned.

* * *

**Notes: See I did write more...R&R!  
**


	4. Always the Prey

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Date: 07/12/09 **

**Title: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love**

**Author: funnibubbley**

**Parings: MoriOCKyo HaniOC (might add other parings)  
**

**Characters:**

_**Tsuhigi Hisae & Li Nagisa  
**_

**Song That I Was Listening to While Writing This: Best I Ever Had by Drake**

**N/A: Woah sorry I died for like a year...Well anyone who reads this story will be happy to know I'm continuing it =D**

**So please enjoy and don't eat me ^^

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Always the Prey

---

**Hisae's Point of View**

I had an unsettling feeling as I slumped against the cooling cave walls of the grotto near the pond in the dojo yard. Sakura petals scattered around the ground and the trees shading the large rock covering my existence. Everywhere seemed to ache and I felt more agitated. My hands tried to keep the long leaves and grass covering the opening of the grotto and my sweat and blood dampened my kendo outfit as did the water pooling in the waterfall. I managed to escape training for now. I wasn't sure how long I'd last out before Morinozuka-san would find me. The fight had been carried out into the back. If I was lucky he wouldn't catch me.

Letting out a shaky sigh I began to move further into the cave. All I could do was keep my eyes shut tightly as I mentally muttered _'Please don't get to me...please don't get to me,'_ over and over again in my head. It played like a broken record. But unfortunately for me, in the end the cooling feeling was replaced with a dim scent of blood, sweat and a small hint of strawberry surrounding me. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of his body and almost reaching towards me.

Placing his hand gently on my head, he swung the shinai into my back and I flew forward out of the cave. Sadly I didn't even have one to fight with or at least help me brace myself in the fall, I rolled in the air and straight into the pond. The koi dashed away with the water splashed and I spat out the water coughing. I had to react quickly of course because I could sense him coming at me. I stood up and climbed the tree as quickly as possible before leaping into a near by stable one.

I thought I felt my lungs rattling in my rib cage as I took a deep breath attempting to climb higher into the tree. Morinozuka-san looked like he never wasted any energy going after me. My stamina may have been high, but I was quick. I could see him reaching for me with his shinai in hand I grabbed on the higher branch with a gasp. The weapon hit me in the leg hard enough for me to feel internal bleeding. I cried out a bit, forcing myself to keep going.

Crouching on a long branch over the mini waterfall, he caught me in a position I couldn't move away from. It was too risky jumping to it, but before I could even process what I was thinking I jumped back as he climbed in front of me. I tried arching my back in a way that was less painful, but my back hit the hard rock and I flew forward yelling out in pain. My silver colored hair looked matted as it looped around my shoulder.

Landing on my knees in the shallow end of the pond I wrapped my arms around my body leaning forward watching very little blood drip in. He jumped down of course, in front of me with his shinai on his back.

I looked up at him with my face scratched up and slightly bruised with a prominent glare held on my face. I could feel myself wincing slowly as I saw him stare at me for a short while.

"You are a very illogical fighter." He said and I almost yelled at him before I let out a raspy cough. I felt so exhausted and dizzy and while I leaned forward head first into the water, I could feel the same strong hands holding that beautiful shinai gracefully pick me up afraid to bruise me anymore.

With half lidded eyes, I couldn't comprehend the last couple of words he said as I drifted off into a fairly deep slumber.

* * *

"Did you even go easy on her!" I could hear faint yelling, but everywhere hurt so much I felt too tired to open my eyes. Rather move an inch of my body at all.

"Of course he did Nagi-chan! Taka-chan could do much worse, but her Ojii-chan insisted not too lightly." I could hear an airy voice yell back. Somehow even in the darkness I could feel that the argument was being held between another person and Nagisa. Only she would scream and yell over my welfare.

"It was not Morinozuka-san's fault Nagisa. This is why I insist he train Hisae. She is a horrible fighter and her pain was self inflicted." Ojii-san casually explained. _'Old fart'_ I thought.

Letting out a groan so that people would know I was half awake. I opened my eyes quickly to the bright light. I began to blink rapidly attempting to adjust to the surroundings.

"Oh good, you're up idiot. What the hell were you thinking?" I could see Nagisa's short firey red hair hovering over me. Her dark eyes quickly began to turn to a lighter shade. Even though Nagisa would try to hide her emotions her eye color always gave it away. I could feel her worry and I sat up pretending that every hit to my body didn't hurt. Giving her a flat smile.

"How long have I been out?" I grinned as Nagisa's forehead came in contact with her palm.

"Around two hours." Morinozuka-san said before I sent him a snort of distaste. Ojii-san's hand landed on my shoulder quiet hard.

I winced as he said, "Do not treat your sensei with such disrespect," He gripped my shoulder expecting me to apologize.

"Gomenasai Morinozuka-_sensei..._" I stressed the sensei, because I couldn't imagine that someone around my age was my supposed teacher. Ojii-san grinned and I let out an inward scream when his hands fell to his side.

"A limo is waiting outside for you Hisae. By the way, tell your mother I said goodnight and that I'm sorry I can't stay over." Was the last thing he said before swiftly walking out of the room with his arms in the sleeves of his robe. I stretched moving off the bed testing my walking skills. Good enough to move around.

"Ah, let's go Nagisa. I'll ask the driver to give you a ride home since it's late already."

"If it's not too much trouble as a way to apologize for the panic over Hiha-chan we would be willing to give you a ride home. Especially since your house is in our direction Nagi-chan." Hani spoke climbing up on Morinozuka's shoulders. Nagisa was so short she had to bend her head all the way back to see him. Her eyes turned a sharp dark grey as she glanced at me. I barely shrugged making my way towards the door.

"I guess since you need the rest, I'll go with Haniozuka-san and Morinozuka-san, Hisae." They began walking out the door behind me and I lifted my arms up before yawning.

"Whatever makes you happy..." We walked seperately and I stepped in my limo before laying on my side to rest my head on the way home.

I had a feeling Okaa-san wasn't going to be pleased with my trashy look. The first thing I was going to do when I got home was dip myself in the hot bath and drink some green tea.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

"Nice of you to join us Commander Kikuchi. Late as usual." A dark haired man sat at the end of the long desk with his head against his hands. His arms were propped on the desk and his brown eyes watched the old man travel to his seat respectively.

"At least now the meeting can begin." A short hair brunette said as she stood up to walk around the table. "I bet many of you are wonder why you've been called here as of today."

The room was dead silent as the woman began to walk with her files in hand.

"There's an issue arising Commander. Something that we believe we had put to the past for some time. Perhaps it is the hidden fued between the many prestigious schools within Japan, but they are slowly becoming main targets. Numerous students have gone missing throughout Japan and I'm not sure how many of you are aware of this."

Chatter began amongst the many people in the room.

"This is all because of Tokyo's most deadly organization. Unfortunately, the good we've done to repress it has slowly crumbled out of our path. And I fear that you granddaughter may become a deadly target for them."

* * *

**D: okay I gives you lots to read so have fun and R&R ;P**


End file.
